P. Russell
Feitiços * Poções * Vidência *Mediunidade |itens = * Livro das Sombras * Amuleto de Proteção |lealdade = * Mal *Anton |única aparição = Pardon My Past |retratado por = Alyssa Milano }} P. Russell era uma bruxa descendente de Melinda Warren. Ela nasceu como uma bruxa mágica do bem de Gordon e Agnes,Agnes é um personagem novo, tornando essa informação não definitiva. e possuía o poder da pirocinese. Mais tarde, tornou-se conhecida por seus talentos na criação de poções e adivinhação. No entanto, Russell foi seduzida a se tornar má por Anton, um feiticeiro, e posteriormente foi morta e amaldiçoada durante uma luta equivocada. História Início da Vida P. Russell nasceu em 1894, filho de Gordon e Agnes como seu primeiro e único filho. Através de sua mãe, ela era descendente de Melinda Warren, mas não herdou um dos poderes tradicionais Warren telecinese, imobilização molecular, ou premonição, e, em vez disso, possuía pirocinese. Russell era uma boa bruxa e, após a morte de sua mãe, mudou-se para a mansão Victoriana que sua tia e tio haviam construído, onde sua prima, P. Baxter, morava com Gordon Johnson, seu marido. O outra prima de Russell, a fotógrafa P. Bowen, também se mudou. Trabalhando no Speakeasy Baxter e Gordon fizeram um speakeasy na casa, durante o qual Bowen tirava retratos, e Russell previa o futuro, fazia poçõess, e até se oferecia para amaldiçoar as pessoas por um preço. Ela usou o Livro das Sombras da família em seu trabalho. thumb|left|O amuleto de proteção. Devido a seu talento na produção de poções e adivinhação, Russell era popular e respeitada entre aqueles que vinham ao speakeasy e até se tornou amiga de uma socialite. Em um momento desconhecido, Russell conheceu e se apaixonou por Anton, um feiticeiro imortal . Por causa disso, ela logo se voltou para o lado do mal. Ela escondeu a verdadeira identidade de seu amante de suas primas, e Anton mais tarde a convenceu de que eles tinham que matá-las para tomar seus poderes e se tornar imparável. thumb|Russell beijando Anton. Confronto Com as Primas thumb|left|O amuleto de Russell a protegendo. Em 17 de fevereiro de, 1924, para se preparar para o confronto com as primas, Anton deu a Russell uma poção triplicadora de poder que aprimorou seu poder de pirocinese em lançamento de fogo e um amuleto de proteção que a tornou imune à bruxaria de suas primas. Embora ela estivesse inicialmente hesitante, ele conseguiu convencê-la do contrário. Como parte do plano, Anton mudou de forma para o ex-namorado, de Baxter e a atraiu para que Russell pudesse levar Bowen para o andar de cima e matá-la. No entanto, Baxter conseguiu escapar, Anton, Russell e Bowen lutaram no andar de baixo, assustando os clientes. O amuleto protegeu Russell da criocinese, de Bowen , mas Bowen ainda não havia terminado. Ela a cegou com a câmera e a chutou, jogando Russell no chão de qualquer maneira. Baxter então veio do outro quarto e começou a estrangulá-la com uma corda de cortina. No entanto, Phoebe Halliwell, a vida futura de Russell (e a bisneta de P. Baxter) trocaram suas almas, e Russell foi transportada para o corpo de Phoebe no ano 2000. No futuro e Morte thumb|right|Russell no corpo de Phoebe. Russell acordou no corpo de Phoebe e, ao acordar, viu Anton com ela, colocando o amuleto de proteção em volta do pescoço. Ela estava confusa, e Anton disse que ela estava em seu corpo futuro e que suas primas eram agora suas irmãs. Para se vingar, os dois foram para a mansão. Na mansão, uma breve batalha se seguiu. No entanto, depois que Russell enviou uma corrente de fogo às irmãs, Prue Halliwell (a vida futura de Bowen) desviou-a telecineticamente em Anton, vencendo-o. Russell, distraída com a morte de seu verdadeiro amor, foi então nocauteado por Piper Halliwell (vida futura de Baxter), e o amuleto foi removido dela, permitindo que Phoebe mudasse suas almas. Em 1924, em seu corpo normal, Russell foi morta e amaldiçoada por suas primas. Não se sabe o que aconteceu com seu corpo. Poderes e Habilidades ;Poderes Básicos *'Feitiços:' A habilidade de lançar feitiços e realizar rituais. *'Poções:' A habilidade de preparar poções. Russell era famosa por suas habilidades de preparar poções entre os clientes do speakeasy, com um deles comentando que sua poção do amor "funcionou maravilhas". *'Vidência:' A habilidade de localizar uma pessoa ou objeto pelo uso de um cristal e um mapa. *'Mediunidade:' A habilidade de ver e se comunicar com os espíritos dos mortos. ;Poderes Ativos *'Pirocinese:' A habilidade de criar e manipular o fogo com a mente. **'Arremesso de Fogo:' A habilidade de atirar fluxos de fogo pelas mãos ou dedos. Russell desenvolveu essa habilidade depois de beber a poção de triplicar poder. *'Adivinhação:' A habilidade de de prever o futuro. Dado como Russell foi mostrada para possuir uma bola de cristal, ela presumivelmente possuía algum tipo de habilidade de adivinhação. Acreditava-se que essa habilidade poderia ter se desenvolvido no poder de premonição que a futura encarnação de Russell (Phoebe Halliwell) possuía. ;Outros Poderes *'Alta Resistência: ' A habilidade de ser altamente resistente a poderes de outro modo letais. *'Imunidade:' A habilidade de ser imune aos poderes das bruxas. P. Russell ganhou esse poder através de seu amuleto de proteção. Notas e Curiosidade *Russell foi interpretado por Alyssa Milano em "Pardon My Past". Ela só apareceu como Phoebe porque reconheceu sua própria alma. *É possível que o primeiro nome de Russell fosse Pearl, devido a Phoebe mencionar uma tia Pearl em "Sense and Sense Ability". *De acordo com a árvore genealógica, Russell nasceu em 2 de julho de 1894. No entanto, Phoebe (24 anos) disse que tinha a mesma idade que ela quando morreu. Se ela for considerada literal, essa data estará incorreta, o que significa que Russell nasceu em 1899. No entanto, também é possível que Phoebe significasse que Russell tinha a mesma idade. *Seu relacionamento com Anton pode ser visto como um precursor do relacionamento posterior de Phoebe com Cole Turner. A única diferença é que, depois de se tornar a Fonte de Todo o Mal, Cole nunca foi capaz de fazer Phoebe ficar completamente má. *Os contos, Old Friend, Old Family Recipe e Family History, from The Warren Witches forneceram um pouco mais de conhecimento sobre a descida de Russell ao mal. Aparentemente, ela já havia começado o caminho do mal durante a temporada de férias de 1923, e gostava de pregar peças nas pessoas através de diferentes azarações. Ela também uma vez convocou um demônio extremamente poderoso que acabou matando-a. No entanto, como em todos os romances, essa informação não é considerada cânone. Aparições P. Russell apareceu em um total de 1''' episódio ao longo da série. ;'''2 ª Temporada :Pardon My Past ;8 ª temporada :Generation Hex- Referências Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Bruxas Categoria:Bruxas Warren/Halliwell Categoria:Mal Categoria:Mortos Categoria:Males Derrotados